Back to the Future: Get Back in time!
by MiGZ421
Summary: October 21st, 2015 4:29PM The day 17 year-old Marty McFly travels to the future, and the same day Marty Jr, travels back to 1975. Now, Marty Sr. & Doc must embark on another adventure to get his son back before Junior's name goes down in history... ON A TOMBSTONE.
1. ROCK and ROLL

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

A voice came from outside, it was a teenage boy sporting a messy hair, red hoodie, bright blue jeans and a silver pair of sneakers, walks inside the garage, he's looking for something.

"Agh Jeez, where is it?" he continued.

The room was filled with trash and gadgets, like it was the dumpsite for tech dudes. The boy kept on searching...

"Where the hell is it?" he asks himself.

He went digging through a pile of equipments, until,

"BINGO!" He blurted out.

he pulls out a wire, a speaker jack

"I hope he doesn't mind me using it." He said.

He digs for his pocket and pulls out his phone, hooks it up to the speaker, his hand slowly reaches for the speaker's volume button, slowly turning it up to maximum, and does the same to his phone's volume. Buzzing is heard as soon as both gadgets reach maximum volume.

The boy ingnored this.

He pulls out a pair of shades from his other pocket and puts it on, with a small grin on his face, he says,

"Time to ROCK AND ROLL."

He presses the play icon on his phone then...

BOOM!

The speaker explodes, the kid gets sent a few feet from where he was standing, crashing on the shelf opposite the blown-up speaker, causing the books on the shelf to crash on him. The teen grunts as he slowly rise through the heap of books, the shades on his face were out of place, his hair even messier and his brown eyes wide in shock, looking at the damage he's caused.

"Whoa, smash and boom." he said.

"What's going on in there?" another man's voice called out from outside.

"Oh, nothing" The teen replied.

The door wedged open, a familiar face took a peep...

It was MARTY McFLY, now aged, but not like the way he "shoud have" been, this Marty's younger, looking in his thirties but really in his late-forties.

"What's going on in he-?" He stopped as soon as he saw the mess the kid created.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked the boy.

"Uuuuh... the speaker blew up." the messed-up kid replied.

"How?"

"I set the volume to maximum." the kid ended, with a scoff and a laugh.

Marty's eyes widened... deja vu?

"Oh, " he said.

"I'm sorry." apologized the boy.

"You really remind me of myself, Marty." Marty said to the boy.

Turns out, it was MARTY JR., but he looked REALLY different.

"Oh man, Doc's gonna kill me." Marty Jr. said

"Ah, you don't need to worry 'bout him, I also blew up his speaker when I was your age." Marty Sr. said, tapping his son on his shoulder.

They stepped out of the garage.

"You know son, you really did not look the way I remember you." Marty Sr. added.

Marty Jr. did not understand this, but he nodded anyway.

"Why did he ask you to come here dad?" Marty Jr. asked

"I don't know, maybe he'll ask me to do get something for him." said Marty Sr.

"Why this early?" The teen asked.

"I'm totally clueless," said Marty Sr. flatly.

The boy still didn't get that, but STILL nodded.

"Now, we better get going back home now, your mom's making breakfast." the old man added while taking a glance at his watch.

"What about Doc's errand?"

"I'll figure out a way to get to him later."

The two entered a car, then drove back to their house, back to HILLDALE.


	2. The McFLYs

Marty Sr. and Jr. arrived back in Hilldale just enough time to get dressed for the day, the sit down the table to eat breakfast when JENNIFER McFLY, Marty Sr.'s wife, steps in the dining room.

"Hi Mom, Good morning." Greeted Junior.  
>"Hey hon," Marty Sr. followed<br>"Good morning boys," Jennifer answered back with a big smile.

Jennifer also looked different, she looks beautiful, she still looks ripe.

"What happened at Doc's?" She asked, taking a seat opposite the two men.  
>"Oh nothing, he and Clara are not there." Marty Sr. said, looking at his son with the "DON'T SAY A WORD" look.<br>"Where's Marlene?" Marty Sr. asked.  
>"She's upstairs" Jennifer answered.<br>"What's she doing there?" Marty Jr. added.  
>"She's preparing for work, of course!"<p>

The three looked for the source of the voice.

It was Marlene's voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, answering Marty Junior's question.  
>A beautiful, well-dressed woman greeted them, MARLENE McFLY, ready for her first day of work, looking more like Jennifer than what she "should have" looked like.<p>

"Eh, you stumbled on a pile of fancy clothes Marlene?" Marty Jr. said sarcasticaly as he observes his sister.

"Very funny" Marlene answered back.

"Morning sweetie." Jennifer greeted Marlene.  
>"G'mornin' mom." She answered back.<br>"Where you headed?" Marty Jr. asked.  
>"I'm the mayor's secretary now, remember?" Marlene proudly stated.<br>"Oh."

There was a slight pause.

"Well good luck with your first day kiddo." bidded Marty Sr.  
>Jennifer looked at her watch.<br>" Eh Marty?" Jennifer said.

The two Martys looked at her.

"…Junior."  
>"Yeah?" the teen replied.<br>"Aren't you gonna be late for school?" she said, pointing the wall clock showing the time of 7:50 am.  
>"Oh darn, I'm late!" he exclaimed.<br>"Oh hell, me too." Marlene said

Marty Jr. stood up from the table and grabbed his bag sitting on the living room.

"Bye mom," He bidded goodbye to his mom, kissing her mother's cheek.  
>"Bye pop" he said to Marty, kissing his father's forehead.<br>"Do you want me to drop you off at school?" Marlene asked his brother as she digs for her car keys.  
>"Nope, I don' want you messing up my style!" Marty Jr. humorously said.<p>

He grabbed his lunch bag from the kitchen counter and rushed out the front door, snatching his skateboard on the front porch in the process. He waves another goodbye to his folks indoors and starts kicking the ground to gain speed, he manages to grab on the back of a pick-up truck, as it passes by their street. Marty Sr. and Jennifer watch as their son disappear from view.

"Bye mom and dad." Marlene said.

Marlene walked out the front door and went to her car, started the engine and drove off to the opposite direction where Marty Jr. went.

**The action's all in chapter 3 onwards :D**


	3. MARTY JR'S STORY

Five minutes before 4:30 pm, Marty Jr. anxiously waits for the bell to ring,  
>Then a piece of crumpled paper landed on his desk, he uncrumpled it and it read:<p>

MCFLY! MEET ME AT CAFE 80's  
>AFTER SCHOOL!<br>-Griff

He looked behind him and saw GRIFF TANNEN, who oddly, looked different too, and he was damn real UGLY.

RIIIIIIIIING!  
>The sound of the bell made his feeling like heaven, he gathers his things and walks to the door, only to be blocked by Griff and his gang of three.<p>

"Heeeey, it's teeny Marty." said Griff.

"Hey, Griff" Marty said without looking at those butt-ugly eyes.

Griff grabbed Marty by the collar, causing Marty's things to scatter on the the floor, and forced themselves to be eye to eye.

"Got my message?" the bully exclaimed.

"Yeah, your death note?" he fearlessly said.

"I'll see you later at the cafe, got it?"

"You'll see lots of me there later."

"Good."

The bully lets go of the man's collar and took off, leaving him alone in the classroom.

Marty Jr. started picking up his things when,

"Marty?" A voice came from behind.  
>Then it happened all at once, someone covers his mouth and nose with a scarf and wrestled him to the ground, his nose got filled up with a nose-stinging smell, that made his eyes water, and that caused him to pass out...<p>

"Hey kid?"

Marty regained conciousness, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

His vision started to clear up, it was the janitor, slapping him until he fully regained his senses.

"Where-?" he mouthed to the janitor

"..In the utility closet" the janitor answered.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, I'd say for just fifteen minutes."

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?" he blurted out, looking at his wristwatch: it's 4:45 pm

"Oh shit, I'm late" he added. Marty sprang to his feet and ran out ouf the room.

He goes to where he's told, CAFE 80's. Marty Jr. glances at the cafe's window... luckily, Griff's not there yet, he pushes the glass doors and steps in,

"Pepsi perfect, Pepsi" he said, calling out to barman Lewis.

He walks inside the cafe as the people inside watched his every move, but something odd catches his eyes... he sees a pair of legs crawling to the back side of the counter.  
>He ignores this, he takes a seat when,<p>

"HEY McFLY!" said a familiar voice, Marty looked at the person, it's Griff.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN HERE!" Griff continued.

"Well I'm sorry, your highness," Marty Jr. sarcastically answered.

Marty didn't see it coming, he gets a powerful right hook to the face, causing him to roll over the counter, Griff pulls him back upright,

"So McFly, have you made a decision, about tonight's opportunity?" Said Griff hoarsely.

"I'm not sure." he replied with dignity.

He gets another right hook, then the bully pulls him back again.

"So what's it gonna be McFly? are you in or Out?" the bully added.

"No."

"NO?"

"Yeah, what are you DEAF and STUPID? I SAID NO!" and with those words, Marty Jr. turned his back from Griff.

"What's wrong McFly? CHICKEN?" Griff retorted

The moment he heard that word, Marty Jr. stopped in his tracks, half his body turned back at the butt-ugly bully.

"What did you call me Griff?" he angrily bellowed.

"CHICKEN, McFLY!" Griff gloated.

"NOBODY, CALLS ME, A CHICKEN!"

Marty Jr, charged at Griff with closed fists, but with two powerful swings, Marty was out for the count, he rolls over to the other side of the counter and lays there, his conciousness drifting away again, but someone held him into sitting up. He was about to pass out when he heard the man holding him say,

"STAY DOWN AND SHUT UP!"


	4. A FLYING De LOREAN?

"Hey, wake up!"

Marty Jr. hears someone calling him, he regains consciousness, it came to his senses that he is on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Marty Jr.

"You got overpowered." the Barman replied.

"Yeah I know that, but what happened there?" He pointed outside at the courthouse square, with Griff and his Gang of Three, being taken in a police van, and keeps on screaming,

"I WAS FRAMED!"

"Someone started a chase scene around the area, and you know what? he almost looks exactly like you." the barman continued.

"ME?" he gulped with those brown eyes widened in shock.

"...with your hood on, you couldn't tell the difference, My first thought that it was you who fought them, but since I found you here, well, damned if I know." the Barman firmly narrated.

Marty Jr. bidded goodbye to the man.

"Hey is there a backway outta here?" he asked

"Yeah, it's in the back." the man replied.

Marty went out the back and accidentally bumped into elderly Biff Tannen, who was walking around the corner.

"Whoa, sorry, excuse me sor-"

He stopped his dialogue when he saw a flying DE LOREAN in the alleyway, he wiped his eyes thinking it was a dream but in fact, it was real.

BEEEEEEEEP!

Marty Jr. was distracted by the oncoming car, he was nearly run over by it.

"HEY HEY! I'M WALKING HERE! I'M WALKING HERE!" he shouted at the driver but keeping his eyes on the De Lorean.

"DON'T DRIVE TRANK! LOW RES SCUZZBALL!" he continued shouting at the the driver, and he noticed that old Biff is also looking at it. then it took off, leaving Matry Jr.'s mouth hanging open.

Marty Jr. was left clueless but soon realized that only one person can answer it.

He walks past a street sign that says:

KLONDIKE ST

He reached Doc Brown's house, beside the old garage was a huge mansion, newly built by looking at it, fresh new paint, and still some floors under construction.

Marty jr. knocks at the Brown's Residence front door.

"Hey Doc?"he called out.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice called out.

"It's me it's Marty...Junior." he said

The door unlocked and it creaked open,then a pair of puppy-dog eyes peep through the slit.

"Marty is that you?" Doc asked.

"It's me, Junior." Marty claimed for the second time, this time pulling down the hood from his head.

"Oh, Marty McFly Jr. so good to see ya!" Doc pulled the door wide open and game Marty a friendly hug.

Doc still looked good, still with those silvery Einstein-ish hair.

"Oh, good to see you too." he smiled.

"You know, you really look like your father with those body frame and all." Doc added

"I do huh?" Marty followed with a small grin.

"Now, how may I help you Mr. McFly?"

"I..."

"Oh sorry if I forgot my manners, will you please sit down." Doc recommended.

They sat down the front porch.

"Okay, continue." Doc resumed.  
>"Have you heard about the courthouse incident?" Marty Jr. asked.<br>"Yep. I heard you sent Griff Tannen to jail."  
>"I didn't"<p>

There was a brief moment of silence...

"And the day gets weirder, I just saw a Flying De Lorean." Marty quickly responded.

"A F-flying De Lorean?" Doc gulped.

"Yes, can you believe it?"

"Sometimes our mind play with our imaginations."

"You know, I tried to wake myself up, thinking it was a dream but it wasn't."

"He wasn't supposed to see it" Doc whispered to himself.

"See what?" Marty Jr. cuts in.

Doc looked at his watch, pretending to be late or something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Clara and I have a date tonight." Doc stood up avoiding eye contact with Marty Jr.

"Oh, me too, I'm gonna be late for supper." Marty Jr. also stood up, grabbing his skateboard. " Bye Doc, say Hi to Clara for me." he waved goodbye at Doc.

"I will." Doc waved back.

Marty Jr. took off.

Then, Clara's voce came from behind Doc.  
>"Emmett? what's that all about?" Clara asked.<p>

"Oh Clara, he must never find out, he could endanger his existence and the space-time continuum."


	5. De LOREAN DILEMMA

Marty Jr. got home just in time for supper, pushes the door lazily and walks toward the living room, he notices her mother looking in the kitchen, wearing an odd flower-studded pink pants.  
>He complinents this.<br>"Hey Mom! Nice pants!" he greats but his mother didn't look back.  
>"Nice Pants?" said Marty Jr. to himself, he stops in his tracks. Why would her mom wear things like that? He looked back where her mom was standing, but she was gone.<br>He takes a dive at the living room sofa, grabs the remote and turns on the T.V.  
>Then, the front door creaks open,<br>"Hey Hey Hey! Dad's home! That's right Dad's home!" Marty Sr.'s voice came from the door as George and Lorraine greats him.  
>"Here's the Lord of the Manor!" Lorraine said<br>"The King of the Castle!" George added.  
>"Hey Granny! I didn't notice you back there." Marty Jr. cuts in, surprised to see his Grandparents.<p>

Marty Sr. looks at his father, sitting on a wheelchair with an injured leg.  
>"Whoa, Dad, what happened to you?" Marty Sr. asked.<br>"I was at the golf course when a golf cart lost its conrtol and ran me over." George said.  
>"Now boys, why don't we have dinner?" Lorraine calls the three.<br>"Junior, where's your mom?" Senior asks  
>"I saw her over there by the kitchen, wearing pink FLOWERY PANTS for some reason." Marty Jr. said with one eyebrow raised in doubt.<br>Senior dismisses this and goes to the kitchen, he sees his daughter Marlene sitting at the table, waiting for them.  
>"Hey Princess." greeted Marty Sr. as he kissed the girl's head.<p>

Lorraine brings out a big pizza divided into two sections with all-meat dressing on the first half, and an all-vegetable on the other.  
>"Is it ready?" Marty Jr. chants as Lorraine places the pizza on the table.<br>"Oh boy, oh boy mom sure could bake at pizza." Marty Sr. praises the beautiful pizza.  
>Each enjoy a piece.<br>"So Marty, are you and Jennifer getting along?" Lorraine asked.  
>"Oh, were like a couple of teenagers you know?"Marty Sr. replied.<p>

Just then the Home Computer rings, someone's requesting for a video chat, Marty Jr. looks at the display, "Dad, it's Needles." he said.  
>"I'll be right back." Marty Sr. leaves the table.<br>Marty Sr. walks to the living room and clicks the ACCEPT button, Douglas J. Needles appeard on the other side.  
>"He-Hey! the Big M! How's it hangin' McFly?" Needles sarcastically greets him.<br>"Hey Needles." Marty flatly replies.  
>"So, did you take a look at that business proposal of mine?"<br>"I don't know, Needles." He rejects the man's offer.  
>"What are you afraid of? If this plan works, it'll solve all of your financial problems." the convincing Needles said.<br>"And if it doesn't work, Needles, I could get fired, It's illegal... I mean... what if the JITS is watching?"  
>"The Jits'll never find out." Needles continues to persuade Marty "Come on, join in and I'll handle it. Unless you want everyone in the division will think you're... A CHICKEN."<br>Marty freezes. Anger and frustration fused inside him, but continued to have a cool head.  
>"Nobody calls me a chicken, Needles, NOBODY!" he bellowed.<br>"Then prove it." said Needles with his face nearly covering his background.  
>"But.." Marty Sr. said.<br>A slight moment of silence with a hint of suspense.

"I don't care what you said, I don't care about anybody else says either!" he claimed.  
>"Wait." Needles follows as Marty Sr. reaches for the mouse.<br>"Bye Needles." he bids to the rejected swindler.  
>"Wai-" he said when Marty ended the chat.<br>Marty takes a deep breath in relief, showing that he learned his lesson the day Needles chalenged him to drag race. He's a new Marty, realizing that his future isn't written in stone.  
>"Dad?" Marty Jr. calls his Dad.<br>"Yeah son?" he replied.  
>"I need to talk to you." the boy slowly asked.<br>"What is it?"Marty Sr. walks closer to his son and putting an arm around him.  
>"Have you heard of the-"<br>"I'M OLD!"  
>"I'M YOUNG!"<br>The conversation was cut short when the two hear those simultaneous shouts near the front door, it was then followed by two consecutive thuds.  
>The people in the house all rush to see Jennifer lying on the ground, frozen in shock.<br>"Jennifer?" Marty Sr. calls out as he puts her head on his lap.  
>"Mom, you okay?" Marty Jr. assured that his mother is alright.<p>

Jennifer shook her shocked look off, "I entered the house and came face-to-face with my younger self!" she recalled.

Marty Jr. was stupefied, this day just gets weirder and weirder.  
>He came back to his senses when he saw a white sheepdog's behind walking away from their lawn.<br>He followed it outside and saw an old man and a teenager carrying what looks to be the woman he saw in their house wearing flowery pink pants. The pair carried the unconscious girl to a car around the corner, with the dog following them.

"What the hell's going on here?" Junior asks himself.  
>He was distracted by the revving of tha car's engine, but the car gives out a different rev, it sounds like a small plane, he draws closer, only twenty feet away when the car started to hover, he sees it's the FLYING DE LOREAN, the exact same car he saw earlier.<br>Then the rear part of the car makes a rocket-like sound and the De Lorean gets propelled forward, Marty Jr. could not believe his eyes, he keeps an eye on the car as parts of it glow bright blue, and with one flash of light, it vanished!  
>"Marty?"<br>Marty Jr. jumped, it was his father standing behind him.  
>"Did you see that?" he asks his father.<br>"See what?" Marty Sr. pretends he didn't see anything.  
>"You gotta be kidding me." he sighs, "You didn't see that?"<br>Marty Sr. kept silent.  
>"Nevermind, I gotta get to Doc's" He said leaving his dad.<br>Marty Sr., on the other hand, worriedly looks at his son as he walks out from view.

"Oh God, not again."


	6. SECRET UNVEILED

He reached Doc's house, panting and breathing heavily. He made it to the front door but there's nobody home. He was desperate to get an answer, because he knows that both Doc and his dad are hiding something from him. He walked around back and spotted an unlocked window and took his chance, he snuck in and ventured in to Doc's newly constructed garage and turn on the lights.  
>The lights flicker on and off until it turns completely on.<br>He inspects the place and sees different equipments in progress, he plays with them, but something catches his interest, at the center of the garage, there's a car covered with a huge cloth.  
>He pulls the cloth off and exposes a modified 1981 De Lorean with metallic coils around its body, and a rocket-like rectangular boosters at its back. He immediately recalls the De Loreans he saw earlier this day, this one nails it, it nearly looks like the ones he saw, so it must be somehow related to this weird occurences.<br>"I knew you were hiding something." Marty Jr. said with a small smile.

He lifts up the door and gets in, he sees different buttons, and what it looks like a motherboard displaying the time, he examines it closer and it reads:

- - 00 - 0000 - 00:00AM  
>DESTINATION TIME<p>

OCT - 21 - 2015 - 09:53PM  
>PRESENT TIME<p>

- - 00 - 0000 - 00:00AM  
>LAST TIME DEPARTED<p>

"It looks like a timeboard" he whispers.  
>Marty Jr. ignores this, and proceeds to start the engine and takes it out for a spin.<p>

He goes to the Lone Pine Mall thinking it was the best place to fill his "Answer level", but instead meets up with Griff Tannen who, on the other hand was vandalizing the store walls.

"Hey, look over there! it's Marty Jr.! Let's get him!" Griff shouted and they all went to his car, and followed Marty.

Marty sees Griff's car behind him, and hears him call out,  
>"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT BUTTHEAD!"<br>He shifts his gear stomped the gas pedal down, unaware that he activated a device, the "timeboard" as he called it displayed

AUG - 23 - 1975 - 07:00 AM  
>DESTINATION TIME<p>

He continues down the big car-less parking lot.  
>Griff's car is gaining on him, he gets a grind at the rear of his car and almost lost control.<br>He takes a sharp curve but regains control and proceeds to drive straight.  
>"Let's see if you bastards can do NINETY." he said, shifting the stick.<p>

He zooms off and Marty Jr. looks at the speedometer reading:  
>84mihr  
>it keeps on getting faster.<br>85...  
>86...<br>87...

As soon as it hits 88 miles per hour, the metallic coils around the car glow bright blue and sparks appear at the car's front, and with a bright flash of light, the mall turned into a field, the car jumps as it keeps on hitting rocky ground. He soon gets to smooth road but his troubles aren't over yet, he glides down a slope and goes rushing into a tree. and it gets worse, the steering wheel's stuck.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed. He jumps out of the car mere seconds before the De Lorean crashes into the tree. Marty's actions led him into hitting his head and causing him to slowly lose consciousness.  
>Then a farmer owning the field came to him, checking his vital signs then calls out,<br>"Sarah! another one of those damn teens crashed into one of our trees! And he's badly hurt."  
>Those were the last words he hear before passing out... again.<p>

"Aunt Jodi, is that you?" Marty Jr. wakes up, seeing only a silhouette of the person beside him and thinking that it was his aunt.  
>"There there now, just relax." The woman replied as she pats Marty's head," You've been out for nearly half a day now."<br>"I had a horrible nightmare that I was seeing strange things and getting chased by Griff, it was terrible." He groaned.  
>"Well you're safe and sound now, back at Parker Pines."<br>"PARKER PINES?" He blurted out and rose up, the lights turn on he sees what nearly gave him a heart attack, it was his Aunt JODI PARKER, his mom's eldest sister, but she wasn't the old, fifty-something woman he remembered, this one's forty years younger, sexier and more beautiful.  
>"You're my A- You're my A- You're my Au-" he couldn't finish his word.<br>"My name's Jodi, Jodi Parker?" she replied.  
>"Yeah."he nervously said,"But you're beau- you're so thi-, you're so different."<br>"Just relax Ken, you wounded your head."  
>"Who's Ken?"<br>"That's your name isn't it? Kenneth Cole? It's written under your shirt."  
>Jodi lifts up the shirt but Marty immediately pulled it back down.<br>She giggles.  
>"Actually, my friends call me Marty."<br>"Well nice to meet you, Marty." She says as she draws nearer to him, and as Marty backs away and that causes him to fall out of bed.  
>"Jodi? are you in there?" a kid calls from behind the door.<br>"Yep." Jodi replied, "You may enter."  
>The door opened and a cute little girl walked in, "Are you okay mister?" The little girl asks Marty.<br>Marty felt awed.  
>"That's little Jennifer." Jodi introduced Marty to the little girl.<br>"Jennifer? a-as in Jennifer Parker?" Marty gulped.  
>"Yes, Little Jenny."<p>

Marty looked REALLY weirded out, weirded that he's looking at a the seven-year old version of his mother, and also at the younger version of his Aunt Jodi.  
>He kneels down and examined the little girl, with the little girl giggling while he was examining her.<br>Marty touches her cheek, head, nose and ears and whispers, "It IS you, Mom."  
>He stood up, grabbed his jacket and went downstairs, Jodi followed him.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To get back to my place."<br>"Well, you aren't getting that far, your car's wrecked." She said

Marty Jr. paused, "What did you just say?"  
>Jodi replied,"I said, your CAR'S wrecked."<br>Jodi points the half-destroyed De Lorean he used last night, the hood was nearly pancaked.  
>He checks the engine and to his delight, it's lives!<br>He goes back to Jodi, "Hey you got a phone here?" he asked, "And a Phonebook?"  
>"Yeah, it's in the house." she said.<p>

Marty Jr. walked back in the house and found the phonebook, searched for the family name:  
>BROWN<br>He sees what he's looking for  
><strong>Brown Emmet L scientist<strong>  
><strong> 1640 Riverside dr . . . . . . . . . . Klondike 5-4385<strong>  
>"There!" he exclaimed in rejoice."Listen, I'm sorry but I gotta go." he says to Jodi<br>"Aren't you gonna use the phone?" Jodi added.  
>"I already know who I'm looking for." He says<p>

As Marty walks away. Jodi watches him, looking like she's gonna fall down any second.


	7. JUNIOR GOES DEAD

October 22nd, 2015 - 4:00AM The next day after Marty Jr. Has left, it's early in the morning, Marty hears the phone ring, he lazily gets out of bed and answers it,

"Hello?" he said following a yawn.  
>"Marty is that you?" It was Doc, from the other line.<br>"Doc, it's 4:00 in the morning, why this early?"  
>"You gotta see this, it's really important."<p>

Marty, without hesitation, got dressed properly and drove immediately to Doc's.

Marty arrives at Doc's house and knocks at his door,  
>"Doc, It's me, it's Marty." he called<p>

Clara answered the door,  
>"Hi Marty." Clara said<br>"Ma'am" Marty answered back with a hug to Clara.  
>"Where's Doc?" He asked.<br>"He's waiting for you in his garage."  
>Marty goes outside.<br>"-The OTHER garage." Clara added, he stopped and went back in and made his way to the new garage.

He sees Doc at his work desk,  
>"Doc?"<br>"Oh, Hey Marty!" greeted Doc with a handshake to his old friend.  
>"So, what's this all about?"<br>"The De Lorean has gone missing."  
>"What?"<br>"The De Lorean has been stolen last night."  
>"Well, who the hell could've took it?"<p>

The boys were puzzled.  
>"Oh Shit." Marty Sr. Said<br>"What is it?" Said Doc.  
>"My SON!, Marty, he saw the flying De Lorean last night!"<br>"Oh no." Doc exclaims "He must've snuck in and took the De Lorean for a spin!"  
>"THEN HE WENT BACK IN TIME?!"<br>"Sadly, Yes."  
>"Damn, do you know wher- WHEN the hell is he?"<br>" I only built the tracking device on that De Lorean, this one doesn't have it." Doc said as he pulled a huge sheet away from ANOTHER DELOREAN, It was the duplicate that was created when the original was struck by lightning in 1955, it's still in good condition, no signs of rust whatsoever.  
>"is this the DUPLICATE?" Marty asked<br>"Yep" Doc answered  
>"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU MADE A TIME MACHINE..." Marty's eyes widened "... AGAIN?"<br>"Um-hmm"  
>"What about the 'I wish I never have invented the INFERNAL CONTRAPTION'?"<br>Doc was filled with guilt.  
>"I'm sorry about what I said Marty," Doc apologized.<br>"We gotta find my son."  
>Marty walks to the doorway when he slipped on a Pink Hoverboard,<br>"WHOA!"  
>he toppled on a pile of old newspapers. As the pieces of paper falls slowly on top of him, a Newspaper headline catches his attention,<br>"DOOOOOC! DOOOOC!" He screams  
>Doc sprints to his side.<br>"DOC, I FOUND MY SON!"

He reads the newspaper:  
><strong><br>**_**"**__**17 YEAR OLD TEEN BOY MURDERED!  
>17 year old Kenneth Cole was found dead after attending the prom yesterday, he was beaten up and shot in an alleyway in between Klondike and Wilson Street, after taking Jodi Parker home. The girl was taken in for questioning but not considered as a suspect, she points to JIM TANNEN, and his gang were the ones who beat up Cole, and left him bleeding in the said alley. He will be buried at the Hill Valley Cemetery this coming Saturday—<strong>__**"**_

Marty stopped reading, tears were flowing down his eyes.  
>"Oh no." Doc's big eyes widened even more.<br>"What date is that on the newspaper?" Marty asked,  
>"AUGUST 31st, 1975"<br>"We gotta save him!"  
>"Get in the De Lorean Marty."<p>

"Where are you going?"  
>Clara asked. Marty showed the newspaper to her, "OH MY GOD." She exclaims, Doc goes to her,<br>"Don't worry honey, I'll be back" he said to Clara.  
>"It's okay, Go."<br>Doc kisses Clara on the cheek.

Marty and Doc rode the De Lorean once again,  
>"Doc, you sure you can still drive this?" Marty asked nervously.<br>"Well I might be old, But I still know how to drive" Doc replied with pride.  
>"You're the Doc, Doc"<p>

Doc drove the car into the back yard, and pressed a series of buttons, and suddenly, the car hovers in thin air,  
>"Just like the old days." Doc said.<br>"Uh," that's all that Marty could say.

Doc kicked the accelerator pedal, but the ride went bumpy  
>"Smooth at silk" Doc said<p>

Not long when He managed to drive the car flawlessly, he set the destination time on the Time circuits:

AUG - 23 - 1975 - 11:00AM  
>DESTINATION TIME<p>

OCT - 22 - 2015 - 05:03AM  
>PRESENT TIME<p>

SEPT - 07 - 1885 - 09:10AM  
>LAST TIME DEPARTED<p>

"Marty, prepare yourself for Temporal Displacement!" Doc warns Marty.  
>Back in the mansion, Clara waves goodbye to them.<p>

The De Lorean zooms into the air as its speed increases  
>"Here we go again." Marty groans<br>When the speed read 88mi/hr, Clara watches as a the metal coils of the car glow bright blue and with one explosion... THE DE LOREAN WAS GONE.


	8. WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM

Aug 23rd, 1975 5PM, Marty Jr. walks into the Courthouse Square and sees that it's much cleaner and more decent than the Junkyard-like appearance in 2015, he noticed the spot where Café 80's was placed and saw that another store was situated there, it was Lou's Fitness Center. The Clock Tower, on the other hand, remains the same, displaying 10:04.  
>Since it was still 5PM, it's still early, the Courthouse Square is loaded with people and cars, Lots of children playing with their skateboards and basketballs. As Marty Jr. walks along the park, everyone stares at him, since his clothes were odd and new the townspeople, he bumps into a small boy riding his skateboard, making the small boy to fall down, and scattering papers about from his bag.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Marty Jr. said as he pulls the boy up  
>"It's okay" The little boy replied.<p>

Marty Jr. helps the boy to gather up his scattered things and saw a test paper, he checks the boy's name on the paper and it said:

**_MARTIN SEAMUS McFLY_**

Marty Jr.'s eyes grew wide, He's face to face with his Dad, his seven years old Dad.  
>"Uh, Marty?" Marty Jr. talks to the boy,<br>"Yeah, How did you know my name?" Young Marty Sr. asked  
>"I saw your name in this paper,"<br>"Oh,"  
>"Well, here you go." Marty Jr. hands the paper to his dad.<br>"Thanks."

" You're kinda funny wearing that," Young Marty Sr. said to Jr.  
>"You'll wear this in the future, Da- uh, Marty." Jr. answered back.<p>

Marty Jr. took off, with seven year old Marty Sr. looking at him.

Marty Jr. finally reached the place he's looking for, Doc's house, but it's only a garage, He looks at the part where the mansion should be, it's not a mansion anymore (or yet), it was a Burger King store, he remembers the Fire in 1962 that destroyed Doc's house, Marty knocks on the garage door, no answer, he calls in,  
>"Doc?"<p>

The door slowly opened, Doc's rugged voice called out, "Who is it?"  
>"It's me, Marty." Marty answered.<br>Doc took a peep.  
>"Marty who?"<br>"Marty Jr."  
>"Oh Really?" Doc opened the door wide, "How do I know that you're not some property developer who still wants to claim the remaining land of mine?" he said with those big puppy eyes staring angrily at Marty. Doc was forty years younger, but his hair was already silver."What are you talking about?"said Marty<br>"Then tell me 'future boy', how did you get here?"  
>"I know this might sound kinda weird, but I'm from the future, I came here in a time machine that you invented, now I need your help, to get back to the year, 2015" Marty Jr. Firmly said.<br>"It IS Marty's son!" Doc blurted out.  
>"Doc you gotta help me, I can't be stuck here." Marty said, "Look, I'm just curious, and my curiosity led me to bad things."<p>

"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should practice caution." Doc replied.  
>Doc lets Marty Jr. in, "have a seat, Marty." Doc motioned Marty to the chair.<p>

A sheepdog puppy came into the scene, and stared at Marty, but the dog instead jumps up at Marty and started licking him all over.  
>"Easy boy." Marty Jr. said as he pulled the pup away from him.<p>

Doc interrupts Marty.  
>"Now, to get you back to the future, we must retrieve the car you used."<p>

Marty Jr. paused, his happy facial expressions, changed. A dash of nervousness can be seen.

"What's wrong? You look a little nervous." Doc asked.

"Well there's a little problem..." Marty Jr.'s words stumble as he rubs his head in distraught, "I-I crashed the car."

"Oh, come on Marty, It can't be that bad." Doc assured him with confidence.

"No, I wrecked the hood."

"Oh, GREAT SCOTT."


	9. WELCOME TO 1975

AUGUST 23rd, 1975 11:00AM, ten blocks away from Doc's house, a brilliant flash of light sparked in thin air, followed by an explosion, then a De Lorean materialized, it slowly descended onto the ground, hiding in an alley.

The car's gullwing doors swung open, Marty Sr. and Doc stepped out,  
>"Alright Marty, now according to the newspaper that your son will be killed next Saturday night, We have seven days to find him, and remember, that we have to be extra careful now."<p>

"Why?" Marty Sr. asked

"It's 1975, we ALREADY exist, we must not encounter our younger selves or we'll create a paradox."

"Those thing's that'll destroy the universe? Well this is REALLY HEAVY."

"We should get some 70's clothes."

Doc pulled out his wallet and gave Marty a hundred dollars.  
>"Thanks Doc." Marty said as he tried to run to the store. Then suddenly Doc pulled him back.<p>

"Something inconspicuous." He said to Marty.

"Ok. I get it."

Later, Marty was wearing an over-groovy clothes, complete with an Afro wig.  
>he returned to Doc's location.<p>

"I told you something inconspicuous." Doc scolded Marty.  
>"Alright, I'll remove the wig," Marty replied<p>

"Those weird glasses too." Doc followed. "Okay, you must find and rescue your son."

"You don't have to tell me twice Doc."

"Okay, here's a walkie-talkie so that we may keep contact." Doc hands one walkie-talkie to Marty.

"What about you?" Marty asked Doc.  
>"I'll look for the DeLorean. Now According to the Bug that I planted in the new DeLorean, It is where the Lone Pine mall will be built on," Doc replied.<br>"Jennifer, my wife's former home, PARKER PINES." Marty recalled.  
>"Jennifer's family owned it?"<br>"USED TO own it, until they decided to sell it."  
>"Oh."<p>

Then Marty left.

It was 5PM when he arrived in the courthouse square, he soon spotted his son in the middle of the park, along with a little boy, it appeared that Junior was helping the kid up, without any hesitation, Marty Sr. walked across the street.


	10. THE LIVING ROOM RUG

Marty Sr. crossed the street after he saw his son, he followed him until they reached Melville Street.

He then saw Junior running to a house.  
>"What the hell is that kid up to?" Marty Sr. said.<br>He saw his son walking to the front yard, watched him knocking on the door, and the door opened, answered by a young man, to Marty Sr.'s surprise the teen was let in.  
>Marty Sr. decided to follow him, but sneaking into the back door.<br>He slowly pushed the back door and went inside on all fours, crawling down on the floor, he heard Marty Jr. and the owner talking, but they were too far away for Him to hear them clearly, so he went closer, cautiously avoiding every obstacle in his way, as he crawled, he observed the house. One thing caught his attention... A red and blue little toy guitar, he picked it up, "Hey, this looks like my old toy." He smirked, he turned it around and saw:

**_MARTY MCFLY_**

then his smile slowly disappeared.  
>That thing made him realize that THIS IS HIS FORMER HOME BACK IN 1975, before they moved into Lyon Estates in 1978, he looked at the two people talking in the hall and saw that it's his older brother, Dave McFly who Marty Jr. is talking to.<br>Marty Sr. whispered as he ran back to the back door, "Oh crap, I entered the wrong house! I gotta-"  
>The back door slowly swung open, Marty ran away fast and hid behind the counter, and things got even worse, it's Marty's seven-year old self, who got home from school. The kid lazily places his bag on the counter as he circled around it, going to the other side, Old Marty, on the other hand, crawled to the other side, keeping himself out of sight. But Young Marty saw a pair of feet move around the counter, he decided to run back to the other side, but he found... NOTHING.<br>"Hmmm..." Young Marty said and ge raised an eyebrow.  
>Old Marty was fast, he managed to dash behind the fridge, inside a small room, but young Marty followed too. It's a dead end for him, he was trapped in that room, Marty Sr.'s heart rate went fast, as his younger version was walking closer. There's no way to avoid the paradox now.<br>Old Marty was surprised that Young Marty only grabbed a cassette tape on top of the fridge. Marty Sr. let out a sigh of relief, his younger self left the room, and gave him time to escape, but his troubles aren't over yet, someone else is coming in the back door, he ran back behind the counter and looked at the person coming in, it's Lorraine.  
>"Damn." He whispered, and walked to the living room, he saw his Younger self dancing to a rock song with the toy guitar in with him, and this kid was dancing wildly, like he was in a concert, no doubt that he wanted to be a rock star. Young Marty was enjoying the fast paced tune as he started to swing the guitar around him and then suddenly, the guitar flew from him, upward, to the light bulb, causing it to shatter and shower hot pieces of glass and flaming debris on the living room rug, setting it on fire.<br>"The Living room rug, So that's how it happened." Marty Sr. said, it's the perfect time to escape, he ran as quickly as possible to the front door just as Lorraine bursts into the Living room. Marty Sr. peeped through the window to see the outcome.  
>Lorraine sprays the rug with water and turned to Marty, looking furious, she blushed with anger. Young Marty was stupefied and looked back at his mom with watery eyes while Old Marty was watching from outside.<br>Marty Sr. whispered, "Go easy on him, Lorraine"  
>"I'm sorry mom." Young Marty apologized, teary-eyed. Lorraine's dragon-like face slowly faded away, and she carried her son, kissing him on the forehead, "Apology accepted, Marty." She said with a smile, the boy wiped the tears from his eyes as he was carried by Lorraine.<br>Old Marty smiled and left the house.


	11. THE ONLY HOPE

Saturday, August 23, 1975, 10:05PM, Marty Jr. And Doc Emmett arrive at where the DeLorean was wrecked, Parker Pines. The front door was ten feet from them, so they decided to get in politely, they called out, "Hello? Mr. Parker?" Doc called out. Then the front door creaked open, a foot came out then a hand with a cane.  
>"Officer Parker!" Emmett said. Turns out that it was retired police officer DANNY PARKER, Jennifer's grandfather and the man who put KID TANNEN in the slammer.<br>"Emmett? Emmett Brown? Is that you?" The elderly man said as he squinted his eyes. "Why yes, It's me." Emmett answered back, "May we come in?"  
>"Oh Yes! Come inside!" Danny said, motioning them to get over there. Emmett introduced Marty Jr. to Danny, "Uh Marty, this is Former Officer Danny Parker, and the best lawman of the thirties." Doc said. Marty Jr. gladly raised his hand, "Nice to meet you.", but Danny did not. Instead, he examined Marty.<br>"Hmm, you look familiar boy." Danny said as he stared at him, "You look like that meddler Sonny Crockett.", then Marty's eyebrow raised. "He's Sonny Crockett's son, he's Kenneth Cole Crockett." Doc said as he took a glimpse at Marty's Kenneth Cole shirt tag.  
>"What?" Marty mouthed to Doc. "Just play along." Doc whispered.<br>"You look a lot like him, Cole" The old man said as he walked slowly into the house, leading the two, "SONNY CROCKETT?" Marty asked Doc, "Your father used that pseudonym when he travelled to 1931," Doc whispered, "Oh." The teen said.  
>"Now have a seat, and let me fetch you coffee, JODI? Can you get us a cup of coffee?"<br>A voice came from upstairs it was Jodi, she started walking down the stairs, "Grampa, it's late, who is it- OH HI KEN-COLE-UH... MARTY." Jodi stopped in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of Marty.  
>"You know him?" Danny asked Jodi."Yeah, he owns the car that crashed into our trees," Jodi answered. "WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DON'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Danny exclaimed, shocked. "You've ALWAYS sleeping, shouting, 'ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT OF THE SPEAKEASY!'" Jodi said.<br>"Speaking of the car, Mr. Parker, can we see it?" Doc cuts Jodi and Danny's conversation. "Oh... Sure." The old officer gladly said. Marty walked closer to Jodi as the girl started to blush, "So, where's the car?" Marty asked, "It's there, where you left it, Silly Man." Jodi answered as if she was flirting with him, Marty took a step away, a little bit wierded out.  
>They were brought to the spot where the DMC13 was wrecked, and Doc was really surprised, "GREAT SCOTT!" Doc exclaimed, "I know Doc, it's my fault, I should never have taken it in the first place." Marty appologized.<br>"Great Scott, what car is it?" Doc asked Marty, "I don't know." The teen replied,  
>"Well its pretty different than the one your father brought in the 50s", Doc followed, "So can you fix it Doc?" Marty asked, "Okay boys, I'll leave you here for you to talk." Jodi politely said as she left Doc and Marty, "Doc you gotta help me get back to the future." Marty started to plea, "I don't know Marty." Doc said, "I mean, it's really messed up, I-I'll do my best."<br>"Doc, you're my only hope."


	12. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE

"How the hell am I gonna get out of here?" Marty Jr. whispered to himself as he watched Doc examine every nook and cranny of the beat up De Lorean. He scratches his head in confusion and desperation, HE NEEDS TO GO BACK.

"Listen, Doc, do you think you can transfer the circuitry to another car?" Junior asked.  
>"I dunno Marty, the construction of this car is way to advanced for this perod" Doc replied as his forehead wrinkled. We'll bring it back to the Lab.<p>

Parker Pines – 10:45 PM

Right outside property, future Doc watches as his 1975 self and Marty Junior talk to the Parkers.

"Marty! Come in" He pulled out his walkie talkie, calling for Marty Sr.  
>"Doc, where are you?" Marty Sr.'s voice came from the radio<br>"I'm at Parker Pines, your son's here!"  
>"What's he doing?"<br>"Apparently that's where he crashed the car"

He focused his binoculars at the Time machine, and he was surprised, the car is in a bad condition, the flattened hood and shattered flux capacitor.

"The hood's destroyed. So is the flux capacitor." Doc said to Marty.  
>"Why don't you get my son outta there and leave that thing?" Marty replied<br>"I can't just leave it here in 1975, Marty, what will happen If it falls to the wrong hands?"  
>"Oh, right." Marty replied with a hint of realization.<br>"They're getting in the house, now's my chance." Doc blurted out

He then saw the duo get inside the house, TIME TO MOVE

Doc approached the car quietly, he stops in his tracks everytime he hears a noise, he moved in closer, and closer—

CREAK!

The back door creaked open, Young Doc and Junior stepped outside going back to the messed up car.

"Shit." Old Emmett whispered, he missed his chance, his best hope is that the two leave the car and retrieve it tomorrow. He watched them as they tied a rope on the bumper and towed the car away.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought"

Klondike drive 11:30 AM.  
>Marty Junior and Doc finally arrived at Doc's garage, and quietly brought the DMC 13 inside.<p>

"Finally!" Junior exhaled as he pulled the cover away from the car.  
>"Now Marty, you gotta-"<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"QUICK! COVER IT!" Doc exclaimed to Marty as he tossed the other side of the cloth to him. They covered it as quickly as possible, the knocking continued.  
>"Wait just a second!" Doc yelled, he rushed to the front door and opened it.<p>

The man was tall, with big eyes and butt-ugly face, with that stink-eye look. It's BIFF TANNEN, Forty years younger.

"What do you want Tannen?" Doc said.  
>"My Money" Biff replied<br>"I owe you nothing, Biff."

Marty junior was surprised at how Biff behaves around Doc, since Old Biff was so nice to his father back in 2015, this was a shocker. Slightly Younger Biff stepped inside the small garage, and walked around the place, and noticing the covered car

"The hell is this?" Biff pointed to the car.  
>"It's my weather experiment" Doc replied.<p>

"HEY LOOK UNCLE! IT'S LIKE A ROCKET BACK HERE!" a voice came from behind them.  
>it was Biff's nephew.<br>"What is it Jim?" Biff walked to the teen.  
>Biff lifted the cover and pulled it away, revealing the car, he raised an eyebrow <em>This car looks familiar, <em>He thought as he walked around the car.

"Pretty nice machinery you got here Emmett" Biff said.  
>Marty Junior stared at Biff Tannen, <em>God he looks like a bulldog<em>, Biff then looked straight back at him,  
>"WHAT CHOO LOOKIN' AT BUTTHEAD?" The man said to the teen.<br>"Hey Uncle look at this guy's clothes, dork thinks he's a scuba diver" Jim Tannen said as he pointed out Marty's skinny jeans.

"I'll be back for my money Brown." Biff pointed a finger at Doc as they went out.

Marty closed the door.  
>"Doc, what was he talking about?" He asked the inventor<br>"I do not know, He's just finding someone to pick on," Doc replied  
>"By picking on you? He's crazy."<br>"I know."

Then another knock at the door, Junior got frustrated and walked towards the door and yanked it open.  
>"What do you want Bif-"<p>

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, it wasn't Biff. IT'S HIS DAD, giving him a furious look.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter (Seeing the date I last updated 4-13-2013, wow, that's a LONG BREAK xD), Because I've been REALLY BUSY with college life (LOL). Anyways, thank you for those people who reviewed my story and I will try my best to finish this part 1 of a new trilogy. (Yes it's a PLANNED TRILOGY). I hope you'll wait for more chapters to come and yeah, I will try my best to avoid it being a REHASH of BTTF1. **

**-MiGZ421**


	13. TAKEN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>**This chapter may seem a little bit dark...**

Junior looks in horror as he saw his father standing right in front of him, staring furiously at him. Junior was scared, happy and nervous at the same time, he doesn't know what to do in this situation.

His father said, "Martin Seamus McFly Junior, you-"  
>"DAD, I'M SO SORRY, ABOUT THE CAR, ABOUT MEDDLING, ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Junior said in the verge of tears. Senior was stunned, he can't be angry at his son now, when he needed him the most. Marty just patted his son's shoulder, comforting him. "Can you please tell me why you took the car?" Senior asked.<br>"I don't really know, I'm desperate for answers, a lot of weird things are happening that time, Mom meeting someone identical to her, a FLYING DELOREAN, someone sending Griff Tannen to jail, It's confusing." Junior answered.  
>"At least I found you before it's too late."<br>"Too late for what?" Junior raised an eyebrow.  
>Marty Sr. pulled a newspaper from his back pocket, unrolled it and handed it to his son. Junior's eyes, widened in shock,<br>"WHAT?!" Junior says, reading the article of the newspaper. "Dad! We gotta get out of here now!" He continued, then young Doc went to him,  
>"GREAT SCOTT!" He squeaked. "Marty! You gotta get out of here fast!" Senior suddenly grabbed the newspaper from his son. "Wait, why hasn't it changed yet?" Senior confusingly asked.<p>

Then suddenly a his walkie talkie made static noises.

BZZZT! "Marty! Marty?!" 2015 Doc called out.  
>He immediately pulled it from his pocket and answered Emmett's calls.<br>"Doc? What is it?" asked Senior.

"We have an ENORMOUS PROBLEM" 2015 Doc called out,  
>"What is it?"<br>"Our DeLorean's gone."  
>"WHAT?! The Duplicate?! How?!"<br>"Someone took it"  
>"I thought you hid it?" a look of confusion came across his face<br>"I did! But someone must've found it and took it." Doc weakly said Marty Sr. paused for a moment _THIS IS HEAVY_. _WHAT NOW? _He thought. "Doc! The DMC13! You said there's a tracking chip on the duplicate!" He said to his walkie talkie. There was no reply, then 1975 Doc cuts in.  
>"Marty, this car's wrecked, this would take a week to a month to repair." Young Doc said pointing to the partially destroyed DMC 13.<br>"THIS IS HEAVY."  
>"Marty, I'm sorry, I'll try my best to fix it, but as of now, you and your son need to lay low for a while" Young Doc said. Marty Sr turned to his son.<p>

"Marty, did you interact to anyone today besides Doc?" Senior asked.  
>"We'll I sort've bumped into you and mom, and Aunt Jodi." The Teen replied to his father.<br>"Shit." Senior said as he pulled his wallet and looked at their family photo, he was relieved, everyone's there, Him, Jennifer, Marlene and His son.  
>"Oh thank God."<p>

Then something caught his eye in his wallet, his picture with Jennifer's family.  
>"Oh no." He said.<br>"What is it dad?" Junior was puzzled.  
>"Look at your Aunt Jodi's picture." Marty said, pointing at Jodi's picture.<br>"Her head's gone, It's like it's being erased." Junior was surprised.  
>"ERASED FROM EXISTENCE." Marty Sr. again pulled the newspaper from his jacket and looked at it. The article began to change:<p>

_**"Town of Hill Valley saddened at the Loss of straight-A Student**_  
><em><strong> Seventeen year old teen named Jodi Elizabeth Parker was pronounced dead on arrival by the Hill Valley Hospital, after attending the Prom last night, she was found by an old lady bleeding heavily in an alleyway between Klondike and Wilson Street, with a lot of bruises on her body, she never made it to the hospital. The girl was alone, investigators said that she was a victim of sexual assault. Police are still looking for the suspect on the run-"<strong>_

"I have to protect her." Junior said.


	14. COURTHOUSE COMMOTION

Monday, August 25, 1975.

"Whoa, I feel different. Marty Jr. said, checking out his 70's outfit.  
>"You'll get used to it Marty." Young Doc said.<br>"It's a little loose... Down there." The teen pointed down his pants.  
>"Now, you need to blend in for the mean time, and don't mess with historical events, please,"<br>"How about my Aunt Jodi?"  
>"You need to keep an eye out for her, but please, do not let her fall in love with you, just like what happened to your dad and your grandma." Doc firmly said<br>"W-w-wait, my dad and grandma?" Marty Jr. Blurted out  
>"It was back in 1955, you almost did not exist and so did your father."<br>"What? I don't understand."  
>"Your grandma Lorraine was supposed to meet your grandfather at an accident but instead, your father got in the way, and she became amorously infatuated with him instead of your grandpa."<br>"Ew, gross."  
>"He could've created a paradox."<br>"Paradox?"  
>"You see Marty, if Lorraine did not fall in love with George that time, your father would not be born, and there will be no one to go back to the past, thereby creating a major paradox and will disrupt the space-time continuum and destroy the universe!" Doc said, out of breath.<br>"Well that's a relief, what does this have to do with me and Jodi?"  
>"The way I see it is that there are two outcomes. One: you get beaten up and killed on that day..."<br>"Heavy."  
>"Two: you don't take Jodi to the prom, she gets killed and she and her sons will cease to exist."<br>Marty Jr. thought for a second, he can't let both outcomes happen. There must be another way.  
>"Is there another way?" Junior asked.<br>"You must get her and your Uncle John to meet."  
>Doc paused, HISTORY IS REPEATING ITSELF.<p>

The school bell rang

RIIIIINNGGGG!

"Time to go to school Marty." Doc pushed Marty to the entrance.  
>"Thanks Doc." Thanked the teen.<br>"You must get them to meet."  
>"I know." Then they parted ways.<p>

Marty Jr. stepped inside the school's hallway, it was way different compared to how he remembered, it was...cleaner, more organized than what it looks like in 2015, less faded color of the walls, and the design was made according to theme, that funky 70s atmosphere, with peace signs painted everywhere. The teachers has those 'groovy' rainbow bandanas, he thought, if those were worn in his time, it would just make him really weird.

"Groovy." He said.

He looked around to find his Uncle John, unfortunately, almost everyone in the school are wearing the same designed shirt, A white shirt spray painted with different colors, giving it that authentic 70s theme. This is gonna be harder than he thought.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He makes a half turn on his spot to see who it is, it's Jodi, greeting him with a huge smile.

"Hey Marty! Nice to see you here!" She said.  
>"Oh hi, Jodi." He greeted.<br>"You go to school here now?"  
>"For the meantime, yes"<br>"So you're not staying long?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Jodi's wide smile slowly faded away, it turned into a slight frown.

"Why so sad?" Junior asked.  
>"Nothing." She said as she turned away from him.<br>"Wait." Junior grabbed her shoulder, "while I'm here, why don't you show me around?"

Her smile returned.  
>"GLADLY!" She said, tugging Marty's shoulder.<br>"Oh boy." Junior sighed.

Same day-4:00PM

Marty Jr. still hasn't found his uncle, and to make matters worse, Jodi has been following him everywhere. He walked to the courthouse with Jodi walking behind, he tried his best not to get mad, but she's getting a little bit clingy.

He finally reached Cafe 80's, or Lou's cafe at the period. He turned around to see Jodi behind him.

"Jodi, okay listen, why are you following me?" He asked, a little bit annoyed.  
>"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't have that much friends." She said, Marty's heart sank, he felt sorry for the girl.<br>"I'm sorry too, hey, how about we get something to drink? It's on me." He offered, then Jodi's smile returned.

The two went inside the cafe. The cafe's interior design almost looked like the ones he saw in the school, very psychedelic feel, they went to the bar.

They chatted for a while, laughing and joking around.

Then, the front door bursts open. Junior looks at the customer, a familiar sight, that bulldog face, that tall stature, and that stink eye face... Jim Tannen. He watched him approach them, Marty prepared himself, in case of emergency, he readied his fists. Following him are three mean looking students, probably his henchmen.

"Hey Johnnie boy!" Jim shouted pushing Marty out of the way. Marty turned around and saw a thin sickly young man, with long curly hair, and a rainbow bandana, he immediately recognized him.

"Uncle John?" Junior mouthed.

Jim stepped closer to John.

"I thought I told you to do my homework?" The bully said.  
>"I'm not your servant Jim." John replied, he received a right hook for that.<p>

Anger formed inside Marty, hit my uncle will ya? He thought. He stood up and tapped Jim's shoulder. The bully looked at him standing upright, he was little compared to Jim, just a little below the shoulder. His eyes widened in shock but stared back at him.

"What do you want butthead?" Jim asked.  
>"Whoa, Jim, what's that?" Junior said, pointing over Jim's right shoulder.<p>

How gullible, Jim looked to his right. Marty threw his right arm backwards and swung his fist back, hitting the bully in full force, the prefect right hook, sending the bully to the ground. Run dude.

Marty Jr. rushed to the outside, with the man in hot pursuit, with his gang of three behind him. Junior looked around the area and saw a bike parked near a lamp post on the corner of the cafe. Without any hesitation, he took it and started pedaling fast.

Jim and his crew jumped in his car, a Ford Thunderbird 1966, and drove after Marty, with the intention of running him over.

Marty heard engines roar behind him, it's Jim, raging towards him. He started sprinting on his bike, switching lanes, avoiding the oncoming traffic, and hopping from the road to the sidewalk.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" He shouted as he past a lot of people on the sidewalk, narrowly missing them. The car's still in pursuit. He turns to the left around the courthouse park, he makes another sharp bank into the park, but that did not stop the chasing bullies. Jim runs the car into the center of the park, flattening the grass hedge. The bumper of the car draws nearer to the rear wheel of the bike.

BSSSHHHHHH! He heard the bumper ram against his wheel. Any moment now he'll be pancaked. He looks to his front, a marble step with metal railings blocks his way.

"Damn, okay, here goes nothing." He says, he jumps with his bike and grinds on the metal railing narrowly escaping the car. Jim witnesses the stunt and turns away from the metal railing and drives straight into a truck.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" They all scream in unison. Jim steers the front away, colliding with the back of the truck with its side. They all let out a sigh of relief.

Then a cracking noise came from the truck. The rear doors finally gave way, sending tons of soil in his car, burying them under it. It has a funny smell... The smell of MANURE.


End file.
